


Hellfire Passion

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Original Character(s), Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A queenly visitor from another realm (OC) makes her way to Storybrooke. She meets Regina and begins wooing the Evil Queen. Emma Swan doesn't like that, not one bit. Swan Queen with Jealous!Emma and a bit of Regina/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellfire Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Another older story of mine that I wanted to upload here because I really want my full archive on this site. Enjoy.

"I honestly couldn't care less Snow." Regina sighed. The former Evil Queen stabbed at the lettuce in her salad with a bit of excessive force. The diner was practically empty, save for her maddening former stepdaughter, the savior, Henry, Ruby, Granny, and Charming. Snow let out a dramatic whine.

"Regina, please, we want you to come to the party. It'll be fun!" Regina turned to see the bright smile on Snow's face and managed, not by much, to suppress an eye roll.

"Yeah, mom, everyone wants you to go. Please." Henry pouted. Ever since the Queens of Darkness were defeated, the Charming's had been attempting to include the brunette sorceress in all their sickly sweet activities. And Regina wanted to see her son but she wasn't that desperate. After all, Henry had begun going to the mansion on weekends.

Plus, it was a big bash for Snow's birthday, containing all the nauseatingly bubbly provisions and games. She had seen the bluebird piñata and Disney sing-along Xbox game first hand. And sorry with excuse me but,

"No." Regina stuffed the trapped piece of lettuce into her mouth and chewed slowly.

"C'mon, Gina, can't you spare a night of your thriving social life and come party with the peasants?" Ruby chuckled. That had been a surprising development a few weeks ago. Ruby and Regina suddenly became gal pals, hanging out at the local bar and gossiping. Ruby explained to Snow that the curse was actually beneficial to her and Granny. They were given a fantastic livelihood and Ruby didn't have to worry about turning into a wolf and eating half the population. It was safe to say that the forgiveness came in hot.

"Rubes, I'm not up to this yet. I know you all have forgiven me," Regina made eye contact with everyone in the diner, "but the same cannot be said for everyone else. I think it wouldn't be smart right now."

"Everyone's forgiven you!" Snow pouted. The oldest brunette flicked her shoulder-length hair and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Snow, Grumpy drove close to the curb last week so that he could splash me with muddy rainwater. All is not okay, especially my couture coat." Ruby giggled from behind the counter, receiving a glare from everyone except Regina, who smirked at her.

"What? She's got a point." Ruby exclaimed. Regina nodded in thanks and turned back to her chicken salad.

"This is delicious, by the way." Regina smiled at Ruby. Emma scoffed.

"It's a salad. All she did was chop some lettuce." Henry snickered at his Ma's comment while Ruby stuck out her tongue at the savior. Ruby whispered a fierce 'whatever!' before sauntering into the kitchen.

"So no to the party?" Snow sighed. Regina nodded amusedly, "Fine. Your loss. You're going to miss Charming singing and intense family fun."

"And booze." Emma snorted. Regina laughed softly at the blonde's antics, flashing a mega-watt smile her way. Emma bit her lip before reaching forward to snag a slice of chicken from the queen's salad, her hand narrowly missing the brunette's slap.

"If you change your mind, let me know." Snow stated while peeking into the baby carriage to check on Neal. Regina melted at the sight of the baby, literally feeling her biological clock tick. She hadn't told anyone but she had been researching magical pregnancies. She learned of sorceresses that used magic to become pregnant, which would be convenient because Robin was nowhere to be found and even if she could find him, she honestly didn't want to have his child.

"I wouldn't hold your breath Snow," Regina said before stroking Henrys hair and leaning down to give a swift kiss to baby Neal. The baby giggled at the feel of her warm, plump lips and Regina thawed all over again, "I have to go check on Rumple. See you later."

The queen strolled out of the diner and began the trek to Rumple's shop. For some reason, the residents thought it would be a good idea to put the imp on probation after his stint with the Queens of Darkness and they had nominated her as his officer, which, in her mind, was utterly ridiculous. The two could barely tolerate one another. But the queen was doing everything she could to get on the good side of the peasants and that lead to daily visits to the pawnshop to check on his redemption process. Belle was the first option but she was busy all day at the library and the man had fooled her one too many times. She reached for the store's door and pushed her way inside without a second thought.

"Well, hello beautiful." Regina's eyes snapped up at the husky, very female, voice accosting her. The woman was a goddess. Her black hair was long and wavy, framing her gorgeous face perfectly. Her green eyes were light and twinkling with mirth. Her high waisted black shorts were tight, highlighting her round ass and full thighs that had a small gap between them. Her shirt was thin, red, and accentuated the décolletage impeccably.

"H-Hello." Regina uncharacteristically stuttered, this mystery woman stirring up an age-old affinity for a woman's touch. The woman laughed sensually, causing her core to clench.

"What's your name, sweetness?" The woman's eyes roamed over the queen's figure before settling on her eyes.

"Regina Mills," Regina managed a flustered smile, "I don't know you. I would remember meeting you."

The beauty smiled, "I'm not from here. I'm… on vacation."

"Oh, are you looking for Rumple?" Regina questioned suspiciously. The woman could be perfection but links to Rumple were always to be watched.

"Not really. I'm looking for a piece of stolen property that he has come to possess. Not surprising, really, Rumple was always a hoarder." The woman joked, running her slim fingers through her soft, raven locks.

"That he is. What's your name, dear?" Regina asked, her smile returning full force.

"Desdemona Hades, Queen of the Underworld. Everyone calls me Hades, but you can call me Des." Hades stuck her hand out in greeting. Regina quickly grasped the extended appendage, eyes wide.

"Underworld? That's a different realm. How did you get here?" Regina knew she was being nosy but the woman intrigued her.

"As queen of the dead, I have special privileges and powers. I can go from realm to realm without strife, like the Mad Hatter," The raven-haired woman stepped close to Regina, "Has anyone ever told you that your beauty is very mesmerizing?"

"Oh, uh, no." Regina smiled shyly. Hades lifted her fingers, tucking some of Regina's hair behind her ear, causing the former queen to shiver.

"Well, well, well." Rumple's giggled condescendingly. Hades turned and glared at the man.

"Hey, Rumpelzitskin. How have you been, you slimy imp?" Hades ran her fingers down from Regina's hair to her hand, interlacing their fingers. The woman threw a wink in the brunette's direction before sauntering towards the smirking man, releasing Regina's hand in the process.

"I've been quite busy, dearie. Now what do you want?" Rumple sneered. Regina shrunk, feeling like an intruder.

"Well, Ugly One, I'm looking for my sister's wand. I know you have it so just cough it up and I'll be on my merry way. After all, I'm on vacation so I want to hit the beach and get sand in places I didn't know I had." Regina smiled brightly, attempting to hide it behind her petite hand. She really liked this woman.

"Regina, I'm not concocting some evil plot," Rumple paused when he heard Hades snicker and whisper 'unlikely', "Go. I have a deal to make."

Two days later, Regina was sitting comfortably in one of the booths at Granny's. She hadn't seen or heard about Hades but the woman was imprinted on her mind. She couldn't shake the thoughts of her. The bell above the door chimed. Henry and Emma came waltzing in, laughing.

"Hey mom!" Regina smiled and accepted the hug from her son. Emma leaned down and kissed the brunette on the cheek, lingering for a second. Regina smiled internally. The two women had become extremely close during the road trip to NY and their friendship continued to grow since then. Regina's feelings ran deeper though. They had been developing for a long time but now she couldn't deny it any longer. She was in love with the Savior, daughter of Snow White. She knew Emma didn't feel the same. She was dating the pirate and they were almost always together, usually it was Killian nipping at Emma's heels, following her around like a lost puppy. However, her attraction to Emma made her long for a female's affection. That's why Hades appealed to her. The woman was gorgeous and made her feel sexy.

"Hello Henry, Emma. I haven't ordered yet." Regina grinned. The two in front of her opened their menu's and perused while the brunette took in the view. She didn't hear the bell chime.

"Hey, sweetness! Long time, no see." Regina automatically smiled when she hear the husky voice of the woman she had been pining over. Emma and Henry practically snapped their necks in an attempt to see who made Regina smile so brightly.

"Who's this?" Emma said coldly, glaring at the bombshell. Hades simply grinned before plopping herself next to Regina in the booth.

"This is Desdemona Hades. She's here on vacation." Regina caressed the woman's naked shoulder, feeling the supple skin beneath her fingers.

"Hades?! Like the lord of the underworld?" Henry exclaimed.

"Kinda. The books have me all wrong. First, I am very much a woman," Regina nodded while glancing at the evidence of the statement, allowing her eyes to linger. These actions did not go unnoticed by the blonde, "Second, I rule alone. Third, I didn't defile and kidnap Persephone. She asked me to save her from her demanding mother and my charms entranced her. We broke up a long time ago so no worries."

Hades finished her statement with a playful wink towards the brunette. Regina blushed and Emma frowned deeply.

"So, sweetness, I've never been to this realm. How 'bout you show me around?" Hades smiled amiably, rubbing Regina's shoulder tenderly. Regina grabbed a napkin from the holster to her right and zipped open her purse to grab a pen. She scribbled down her phone number and handed it to the raven-haired beauty.

"Score!" Hades laughed. Regina smirked as the woman leaned over, kissed her cheek, then sauntered away. Regina watched her retreat.

"What the hell was that?" Emma whispered after she sent Henry to the counter to order. Regina looked at her crush, seemingly startled, "You just met this woman and you gave her your number!"

"She's hot and she flirted with me a few days ago. I like her. She's spunky," Regina lowered her voice, "Plus, I'm horny."

Emma gaped at her as Henry returned with Ruby, "Hey Emma and Reggie."

"Ruby, I told you to stop calling me that." Regina smirked as the waitress set the food onto the tabletop.

"You love it," Ruby barked before inspecting Emma, "What's up with her?"

Before anyone could answer, the bell chimed once more before revealing a handsome, one-handed pirate. Regina sighed internally and Ruby rolled her eyes prior to taking her leave.

"Swan!" Hook swayed to the booth, dumping himself onto the narrow spot next to Emma, forcing Henry into the wall uncomfortably, "I've been looking for you, love."

"Nothing new…" Regina whispered dejectedly. The way Emma smiled at Killian reinforced her nerve to pursue Hades. She couldn't sit on the sideline and wait for a woman that would never feel the same. She was going after Desdemona and she was going to enjoy every second.

Regina entered her not-so-humble- abode with a heavy sigh. The rest of the lunch was horrid. She was forced to watch Killian and Emma be lovey-dovey with one another. Even Henry jokingly pretended to make himself vomit from the display.

"Ugh." Regina threw her keys into a bowl on the side table by the front door with too much force, accidentally cracking the glass. The bowl didn't shatter and the brunette let out a sigh of relief. Before she could make her way further into the house, the shrill sound of the doorbell bounced off the walls.

Regina turned the intricate doorknob and pulled the door open quickly, expecting Emma or Henry or even Ruby. Instead she came face to face with Hades. An involuntary smirk found it's way onto her face.

"Des? What is it?" Hades stepped into Regina's personal space, causing a gasp to escape.

"Ever since I left that diner, you're all I can think about." Hades whispered before closing the space between them and sealing their lips together. Both of them moaned, pressing their bodies closer and closer until a hair couldn't fit amid them. Hades bit on Regina's lip lightly before swiping her tongue across to soothe. Their lips, teeth, and tongues clashed furiously.

"Upstairs. Please." Regina begged. Hades bent slightly, placing her hands behind Regina's thighs before lifting. Regina wrapped her legs around Hades' waist before resealing their lips.

"Transport us." Hades whispered during the seconds in which their mouths weren't fighting for dominance.

"Oh God, yes." Regina moaned before the purple mist enveloped the duo.

Emma slammed the door to her bug forcefully. After the debacle at the diner, Emma realized that if another woman had prepositioned Killian, she wouldn't be as furious as she was by Regina being accosted by another woman. After allowing herself to think, alone for once, realization smacked her hard. She loved Regina Mills, she had for a long time, and there was no way in hell (pun intended) that the runway model was going to steal her chance at True Love.

The blonde ran up to the porch of the white mansion, banging on the door and ringing the doorbell. The door was ripped open and Emma was faced with Regina, clad in a robe with a confused expression painted on her face. Emma's heart dropped. Regina looked like she just got thoroughly fucked.

"Emma?" Regina clasped the top of her silk robe, pining it closed.

"Tell me I'm not too late," Emma said. Suddenly, Hades appeared from behind Regina, buttoning up her shirt, "Oh my God."

Regina turned and saw the queen, "Oh! No! It's not… Well, it is but we didn't get to…start. You're not interrupting."

Emma felt her eyes water, "Did you have sex with her?"

"Emma, what're you—"

"Did you?" Regina stared, confused by the sudden emotion on the blonde's face.

"No, we didn't. We were going to but she couldn't go through with it. Said she cared about someone else too much," Hades answered casually before strolling towards Emma, "Don't waste this chance 'cause if you do, I'll be back and I won't let her down."

Emma and Regina gaped at the retreating queen. The two women turned to one another.

"Emma, what's going on?" the brunette whispered, hoping that Hades was right, that Emma cared for her.

"I dumped Hook," Emma reached for the beauty in front of her, "I was so damn jealous when I heard that you liked her. I started to wonder why it bothered me and the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't want you to see her because I wanted you to see me. Then I started to think about my feelings towards you in general and I realized that I have loved you for so long that it scares me. But I'm tired of running away. I want to be with you. I want to make love with you every night. I want to argue with you. I want to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with you. I want to you to be the first person I see in the morning and the last person I see before I'm dead to the world. I want it all, with you and only you. Not Hook, not Neal, not August. You! Regina Mills, Evil Queen, Madame Mayor, Henry's mother, all of you. Please tell me I'm not alone here."

Tears were streaming down both of their cheeks, "Oh Emma. I want it all too."

"Yeah?" Emma's smile was shaky, emotion filling every vein.

"Oh, yeah. I love you, Emma, so much."

"I love you so much too, Reggie."

"Don't call me that." Emma laughed before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Their passion fueled every atom in the room.

"You love it." Emma placed a soft kiss to her forehead, her arms wrapped securely around her.

"I do." Regina smiled into another short kiss.

"Really?" Emma chuckled.

"Honestly, you could call me horse-face at this moment and I'd be fine with it."

"I love you, horse-"

"I'll hurt you…"


End file.
